


Blaydon Races

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Blaydon Races, Friendship, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird





	Blaydon Races

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



_"The rain poured on the day and made the grounds quite muddy._

_Coffy Johnny had a white hat on—they were shouting, 'Who stole the small horse?'"_

"Is that meant to be Blaydon Races?" Robbie stood in the doorway to James's flat, a bag of takeaway in his hand.

James sat up straighter on the couch, guitar in front of him. He was shirtless, probably wearing shorts. "It's meant to be a surprise."

Robbie set the bag on the coffee table, and put his hands in his pockets. "Hearing you do a Geordie accent is always a surprise. An unpleasant one."

"You're funny." James strummed a chord. "It took thirty minutes to research and translate—"

"Translate? It's in English."

"No, it's in Geordie. Vast difference."

"The way you're playing it, yeah, it is."

James played a chord and sang:

_"Just going down to the railway bridge; the 'bus wheel flew off there,"_

"That's not how it goes," Robbie said. "Need to lose your plummy tones: _'Just gannin' doon te the railway bridge, the 'bus wheel flew off there.'"_

"Incomprehensible." James played the rest of the song, allowing Robbie to sing the verses and joining with him on the chorus:

_Ah me lads, ye shud only seen us gannin',_

_We pass'd the foaks upon the road just as they wor stannin';_

_Thor wes lots o' lads an' lasses there, all wi' smiling faces,_

_Gawn alang the Scotswood Road, to see the Blaydon Races._

Robbie grinned. "That was a nice surprise, lad, learning the song and the words. Meant a lot to me."

"That wasn't the surprise, Robbie." James set aside the guitar. "I'm skuddy."

"Gock."

"You could gawk, I suppose, but looking isn't nearly as fun as touching."

Robbie leaned in for a kiss. "Never change, bonny lad. Never change."

\+ + +

Skuddy: Naked

Gock: Oh, my! (exclamation of surprise)

\+ + +

Here's Kevin Whatley and friends singing "Blaydon Races" on YouTube: 

[Blaydon Races](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84jwrWMp5js%20)


End file.
